1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turtle traps and is more particularly concerned with an apparatus for and process of trapping turtles.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, traps of various types have been developed, primarily for trapping land animals, such as muskrats. U.S. Pat. No. 1,238,026 discloses such a trap. In the trap of this patent, the muskrat climbs onto the trap and then falls through the hinged top closure and is captured within the box. This patent lacks any ramp or floating feature. Other U.S. patents which were disclosed by a preliminary search and which are deemed to be less pertinent are as follows:
Orbe: 1,419,199 PA1 Krause: 1,538,707 PA1 Russell: 2,234,983 PA1 Morford: 4,048,745 PA1 Nelson: 4,421,531
The traps of the above identified patents are not suitable for trapping turtles because they are not adapted to the habits of the turtle.